1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peripheral apparatus, an information processing apparatus, a communication control method, and a storage medium
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, peripheral apparatus control systems having peripheral apparatuses connected to information apparatuses have effectively been used in various places such as home and an office. These systems are using various interfaces such as a universal serial bus (USB), Ethernet (registered trademark), and a wireless local area network (LAN). Examples of the peripheral apparatuses are a printer, a copying machine, a facsimile, a scanner, a digital camera, and a multifunction peripheral (MFP) combining these apparatuses. For the printer and the multifunction peripheral among these peripheral apparatuses, Google, Inc., provides cloud printing services referred to as Google Cloud Print (GCP: registered trademark). The use of the cloud printing services allows a user to activate (use) a document creation application from a personal computer (PC) or a mobile device and print a document by the printer or the multifunction peripheral via the Internet. A printing procedure using the GCP is as follows.
(1) The user opens a certain document by using the document creation application installed in the PC.
(2) To print the document by the printer, the user opens a print dialog to select the printer, and executes printing.
(3) The document creation application generates a print image as a Portable Document Format (PDF) file.
(4) The GCP generates a job from a print setting value selected in the print dialog and the PDF file, stores the print job in a print queue allocated to the printer in the GCP, and notifies the printer of the print job.
(5) After reception of print job, the printer acquires the print job, and prints the print image of the PDF file according to the print setting value.
For example, in the case of a printer or a multifunction peripheral that can render the PDF file, the printer or the multifunction peripheral can print the print image by using the GCP according to the procedure. However, in the case of an inexpensive printer or multifunction peripheral that cannot render the PDF file, the inexpensive printer or multifunction peripheral cannot print the print image of the PDF file in (5). To print the print image in such an inexpensive printer or multifunction peripheral by using the GCP, there is a web application (image conversion service) application for converting the PDF file into an image format of, for example, a Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) file, to allow printing by the inexpensive printer or multifunction peripheral. Accordingly, there is a peripheral apparatus control system that converts the PDF file into a JPEG file by using the image conversion service application to print the print image by the inexpensive printer or multifunction peripheral.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-100340 discusses another technology relating to web print services. In the print services discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-100340, printing is achieved at a printer installed in an arbitrary place by using the following method. This printing is realized by a method for exchanging print reservation data or printable application information between print environment sharing services arranged at respective places to provide a printing place to the user. The technology discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-100340 enables the user to print the print image by the printer installed in the arbitrary remote place.